rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aneirin Sunwither
Category:Back story Category:Mage Category:Magister Category:Blood Elf Overview Magistrix Aneirin ''(pronounced Anne-uh-reen)'' is the last member of the dying Sunwither family. Due to her family's nature and state, Aneirin had a thorough upbringing and a promising position within the society, respectively. Unfortunately, the collision of the same society brought the last Sunwither to fight back to the top, as her place wasn't apparently ensured. Personality & Appearance Personality During her young days, Aneirin displayed an obnoxious amount of self-esteem, as unwittingly taught. She was greedy, as she always desired to be noticed by “greater personalities”, generally avoiding contact with “low-lives” like the Light practitioners and most notably, Farstriders – both of which, from Aneirin's perspective, “refused to embrace their innate Arcane potency for a lower profession.” She wasn't a follower of the church dogma and instead admired energies that have greater potential. Neither Aneirin nor her parents feared the consequences of improper magic usage, as they always considered that “it wasn't the case for them.” Times slowly shifted Aneirin into a much humbler person, as her wealth disappeared in the thin wind and her base was unstable as silk. She had a distaste for humans primarily because they've adopted arts they could not master, which is why she couldn't help but laugh in human mages' faces. Under Garithos, however, her pride suffered a cruel demolition, only to end up falling in love with what she hated – as well as grow to embrace what she once laughed at. She felt deeply disgusted when Felblood Elves were created accidentally, which is what later prompted her to do all of the aforementioned. In present times, she retains a mild shame for her past actions and thoughts, always avoiding discussions revolving this period. She also stands up for Blood Knights a lot, showing her appreciation towards such people and their order whenever possible. Politics also seem to disgust her at this point -- probably the only emotion close to hate that she retains. Appearance Thanks to her family's welfare, Aneirin has always be seen wearing long, purple or blue robes, all of them possessing various patterns and shapes (e.g. doves, eyes similar to the Kirin Tor's sign, phoenixes) and matched with beautiful jewelry (e.g. necklaces with golden ropes, bearing Silvermoon diadem; large bracelets, usually pieces of enchanted cloth or of golden material; earrings with circular shape, usually sporting a shiny crystal, the colour varying from blue to purple, staying true to this spectrum). Even her shoes were patterned, most of the times fitting the pattern of the robes. After her introduction to the Light's mercy and subsequent awareness of the lowered resources in her possession, the Magistrix resumed to red, black, and purple robes. Very few patterns and most usually, brown or black shoes. The only jewel she's got left is a bracelet received from Mali'thar, as a sign of admiration. As for a staff – a weapon she's never particularly put emphasis on – she received a gift from the Draenei Liudna, following the death of her own husband, who was a mage himself. Background Early Life The Second & Third War Life under Garithos Outland = The Sunfury The Scryers & Shattered Sun Offensive New Quel'thalas Category:Horde